


Paparazzi

by Vic_writes01



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Not Reddie [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), F/M, Fake Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic_writes01/pseuds/Vic_writes01
Summary: Bill and Stan are caught holding hands by a paparazzi and the photos go viral which leads to Bill and Stan fake dating.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Tumblr Prompts - Not Reddie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584223
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

It is 5 years since they all had graduated from college, now all at the ages of 27-28, Bill decided that they should all get back together and catch up. They all are still very close but haven’t hung out as a group in ages, Bill, still being the ringleader, decided he better step up and organise something.

That’s where they’re at now, all over at Bill’s house, his paycheck for his first book just came in and he indulged in a nice house. It isn’t big or expensive, it’s a good start off, he didn’t want to spend most of his money on a mansion or an overly expensive house. 

“So this has become a celebration?” Bill asks.

“You bet Big Bill, you’re practically famous now,” Richie exclaims popping open a bottle of champagne. 

The even takes a turn in a direction that Bill didn’t plan on and he didn’t mind. It’s a nice feeling celebrating with his ‘family’ since his actual family didn’t care about Bill’s choice of career.

“You deserve this, the stories you told us as kids were amazing!” Ben pipes up, “hurry up with that champagne Tozier.”

“Just be patient, geez you’re almost as bad as Mrs K!” Richie snaps.

“Beep beep Richard!” Eddie grumbles. Richie finally manages to pour everyone flute of the bubbly alcohol. 

“I’d like to propose a toast,” Stan announces. “I would like to congratulate William on his first success and put us all to shame. You have earnt this William, we are all proud of you, including Trashmouth. Congratulations Bill.” 

Stan raises his champagne flute and the others follow suit. “TO BILL.” They all yell together towards the author. Bill laughs and clinks his own flute against the others that are raised. 

Ever since Georgie had gotten cancer and had to have his arm amputated because of it, Bill was a second glance. He would certainly not call them bad parents, it’s just he wished that he could receive some the praise that Georgie does. Bill was more than often told by his mother, to become a lawyer or an accountant. When he tried that pathway, he wasn’t happy, but he still continued wanting to have something to fall back on if writing didn’t work out.

His friends all loved his stories, those he told at their monthly sleepovers or whenever they were down in the clubhouse. Everyone in the group knew that he was going to grow up and become the next Stephen King. 

“Richie, we get it you’re jealous,” Eddie says looking up at the tall brunette. “Let it go, babe.”

“Oh, no, don’t you start on that. I’m not jealous, I’m happy for Bill.” Richie replies to the smaller man on his lap. 

“Rich, you’re literally throwing out jealous vibes, don’t worry your time will come,” Bev says.

“Can’t you try SNL? They’re looking for both writers and comedians.” Bill suggests, Stan gives Bill a look. “Stan, he’s been wanting this forever and I don’t like the attention. It’s Richie’s thing.” Stan rolls his eyes, it used to drive everyone insane but they’ve all learnt to deal with it.

“Yeah true, I mean, a lot of people started off there,” Richie whispers. “Okay, let’s talk about something else.”

****

By the time everyone went to sleep, Bill is wide awake, his mind still processing the fact that what was meant to be a nice quiet evening, like it used to be, turned into a huge celebratory evening with takeout pizza and Chinese food. Bill started to clean the kitchen, quietly, when he hears soft footsteps coming towards him.

“What are you doing? It’s almost 2 am,” Stan whispers, coming into view.

“Can’t sleep so I decided to clean,” Bill replies tying up a garbage bag.

“Don’t pull an Eddie on me. Come to bed, we’ll all help clean in the morning.” 

Bill agrees and walks back to his makeshift bed on his living room floor. 

“If you really wanna be like Eddie, come cuddle with me,” Stan whispers, Bill chuckles and shakes his head. “Thank goodness.” It isn’t that he doesn’t want to, it’s just he has a huge crush on the light-brunette haired man. He looks over at Mike for a split second, he had told Mike ages ago about his feelings for a certain Jewish boy, if Bill got into Stan’s sleeping bag, Mike would lose it. Especially since Bill didn’t consult with him first. 

On the cot, beside Bill, Stan lays awake, facing the wall beside him, hitting himself, mentally, for offering to cuddle with Bill. Stan was hoping that Richie was awake but since Eddie was cuddling him, he’d say not. Richie knows about Stan’s massive crush on the man lying beside him, both were miserable one day in high school because of some event, Stan can’t remember if it was homecoming or prom. All he knew was that he had to buy a suit. 

Richie was the first to complain before Stan followed, completely unplanned but trusted Richie, not that he’d willingly admit that to anyone.

*

_Richie had offered to drive Stanley to school on this one particular morning since Stan’s car was getting fixed and he really needed to tell Stan something. Richie was beyond nervous once Stan had gotten into the beaten up ute. Stan kicked away an old box of cigarettes and a shit ton of empty wrappers and energy drink cans so that he could place his bag at his feet._

_“Okay, what is it Trashmouth?” Stan asked, taking a sip of his scolding hot coffee._

_Richie sucked in a deep breath, “The guy I like is taking this bitch to prom, I found out she’s only going with him because of some dare. Because making fun of a gay kid is fun apparently.” The last sentence was laced with so much sarcasm, Stan could tell that Richie was beyond pissed._

_“Can’t you tell this guy?” Richie was about to speak, “wait, who is he?”_

_By this point, Stan didn’t care that Richie was going in the opposite direction to the school. He was thinking long and hard about what Richie was saying, the fact that Richie trusted him surprised him. Normally Richie would go to Bev to talk about this kind of stuff, over weed and beer._

_“Richard, if you don’t tell him, he’d be hurt.”_

_“Stan, trust me when I say that I can’t.”_ _Richie pulled over near the outskirts of town, nobody came all the way out here unless they were leaving or entering the town. “Look, I want to but I can’t.”_

_“Who is he? Do we know him?” Stan had a hunch and if he was right then every single member of the Losers Club knew the boy. Richie said nothing. “It’s Eddie?” Richie nodded, not having the courage to say anything else._

_“He’ll understand Rich. He always trusts your judgement, in fact, the day he said yes, he ran around looking for you but you were so pissed off that she had asked him that you went to the Barrens.”_

_Richie sighed, he didn’t want that morning to be about him complaining about some bitch and Eddie. He wanted to know if his hunch about Stan and Bill was true.“I’ll talk to him later, what about you Staniel?”_

_“I like Bill.” Was all Stan could say, “the bloody bastard is going with that chick in History, you know the one he constantly talks to in the morning.”_

_The two laughed and continued to talk about their respective crushes but only one of them was going to make an effort and talk to his. Stan was thrilled that Richie felt comfortable enough to tell him something as deep as that. It was only Eddie, Bev and Stan that knew that Richie was gay._ _But they had been friends for ages, Stan too trusted Richie, though he’d never say that out loud, especially in front of the Losers._

_The advice that Richie had given Stan, that day, was helpful. Stan had taken three steps forward instead of three steps back when dealing with Bill. Bill was bi as was Stan and Richie would never want to get involved in other’s relationship unless he had a good reason. He never told Stan but Bill too confided in him, Richie knew Bill liked Stan but still asked the History girl to prom because he thought Stan would say ‘no’._

****

The following morning, the Losers had made their way to a cute diner near a cute little park. It’s quiet, only just now reaching 7am. “Out or in?” Bill asks the 6 others.

“Out,” Mike says. “It’s a beautiful day, why not take full advantage?”

“Mikey has a point,” Ben jokes, punching Mike’s arm lightly. 

“Table for 7 outside thanks,” Bill says to the waiter. They’re led to the side where there’s a long table with 8 seats. Bill sits at the head and the rest sit down where they see fit. But Stan plonked himself next to Bill and Richie.

“Remember what I told you all those years ago?” Richie whispers in Stan’s ear. 

“Yeah,” Stan whispers back. “What about it?”

“Do it, it’s subtle and I know for a fact that he’ll do it back.” Stan leans away from Richie, who smirks and nods.

He really doesn’t want to do it but he trusts Richie, secretly. Of all the times he had followed Richie’s advice, it actually worked. He wouldn’t say anything, careful to not inflate Richie’s already big ego. 

Stan reaches under the table and squeezes Bill’s thigh without looking up from the menu. He feels pressure around his knee and then the feeling of someone intertwining their fingers with his. Briefly looking up, he sees Bill smirking and he relaxes, both hands swinging comfortably down between them.

What Richie and Stan didn’t know was that there was paparazzi in the bushes, across the street. Nobody was sitting in the alleyway that the losers are at, giving the people with cameras a clear view of Bill’s hand entwined with Stan’s. 

“Would you like to order?” The waitress asks, Bill and Stan immediately pull their hands away. 

*

Once the waitress leaves, Richie gives Stan a nudge and motions back to Bill, Stan was about to initiate but Bill beat him to it, the feeling wasn’t like what he felt only moments before, this time he felt the electricity, a tingle like feeling, shoot up his arm. 

The tingling feeling leads to a kaleidoscope of butterflies swarming around in his stomach. He tries everything in his power to not blush, trying to think of anything but the cute man beside him. “So Michael, how’s the library?” Stan asks, trying to distract himself from the butterflies in his stomach.

“It’s interesting, it’s a great job but I obviously want to leave Derry and do something with my life.” The librarian says. 

“Well, you still have time. What about business? You’ve already got a career in it.” 

“Yeah, I’ve thought about it and I may go ahead and pursue so I can start my own.”

“Mike, you should work for me, I run my own clothing brand and it’s starting to lift off. I’ll need a second set of hands.” Beverly chimes in.

“Really?” Mike pipes up.

“Yeah, I could use your bookkeeping and organising skills. I reckon Stan may even teach you accounting shit.”

“Bev’s right, if you want I can help you.” Stan shudders as he feels a thumb roll over his knuckles. He had completely forgotten that his hand was tangled with Bill’s, it’s so surreal to him.

****

“For the love of God Bill, answer the bloody phone!” Richie yells in annoyance. Bill’s phone had been dinging and vibrating nonstop since they got back from breakfast.

“Oh shit!” Bill exclaims and drops his phone, the phone clattered in the tiles, cracking the screen. 

Ben’s the one that picks it up and sees the headline through the freshly cracked screen. 

**_Bill Denbrough Seen with Boyfriend and Friends_ **

Ben immediately passes the phone back to Bill, shock on his face, he looks to Stan who is confused. “I didn’t know that you two are together,” Ben says.

“We aren’t,” Bill replies, Stan snatches the phone from Bill and looks at the article. As he scrolls, there were several photos of Bill and Stan holding hands, panic set in. 

“What?” Ben asks, “the photos clearly show …”

Beverly was quick to take the phone from Stan, she looks through the photos and looks to the two men. There isn’t much to see, both are just friends. Only Richie and Mike know the truth though.

Mike looks over Bev’s shoulder and smirks at Richie, knowing full well that Richie had told Stan to make a move, as Mike had done the exact same with Bill. 

“I know what the photo shows but we act like Richie and Eddie … before they started dating, in secret,” Bill explains. 

“So you two cuddle and hold hands, angrily flirt at each other privately?” Mike asks, he subtly smirks at Bill. 

“Yeah,” Stan replies. 

“Hey! I take offence to that Hanlon.” Richie exclaims.

“Cool it Trashmouth.” Bev retorts on behalf of Mike.

Bev passes the phone to Eddie who squeaks, he clamped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment. Needless to say, he was shocked, it wasn’t in Bill’s or Stan’s nature to keep something like this a secret.

“Richie, did you tip them off?” Stan demands.

“What?! Stanley, I would never, you know me. I may be an asshole but I’d never pull a stunt like that.” Richie replies, the shock in his voice alerts Stan. He knows that Richie wouldn’t try to pull a stunt like this but he had to make sure. 

“You’re right, fuck, I’m sorry.” As soon as the words fell out of Stan’s mouth, every single loser looked at him. “I may or may not trust Richie.”

“We could tease the media?” Bill suggests. “I mean, it would be a fun prank. Would teach them a lesson.”

“I don’t know,” Stan replies but Richie elbows him in the ribs. “On second thought, it would be fun.”


	2. Chapter 2

The following day Bill and Stan wake before the others wanting to plan out everything themselves before their bombarded by 5 other people. With a cup of coffee in their hands, the two talk about the medial plan. “Right, should we lay down ground rules?” Bill asks.

“Nah, look, we know boundaries. If we need any sort of help we literally know 4 people in relationships,” Stan remarks. “If we lay ground rules then the media will know.”

“Okay? How ‘bout this, we talk to either Benverly and Reddie.” Stan makes a clear face of confusion causing Bill to giggle. “Ship names, it’s what the kids do these days. You take Richie and Eddie and I’ll take Ben and Bev.” Stan nods. Bill can’t help but notice as Stan looks away, turning towards their sleeping friends, it’s almost as if he regrets this whole idea. 

Unapprehended by the pair in the kitchen, Richie Tozier lays awake listening to their whole conversation. He smirks to himself as he listens to Stan disagree on having ground rules, so Stan does listen to me, Richie thinks. If he didn’t have Eddie in his arms, he would sure as heck jump up and scream it to the neighbourhood that Stan the Man actually listens to him.

“ ’Chee? You awake?” Eddie slurs.

“Yeah,” Richie whispers.

“I need to pee.” Richie immediately lets him out of his arms and is greeted with the presence of cold air in Eddie’s absence. He grabs his phone from beside the cot and sees that it is 5:30 in the morning.

“Bullshit.” Richie mumbles. He turns back toward the kitchen but through the blur, he can no longer see the silhouettes of Bill and Stan, nor can he hear their voices. The vibration of soft footsteps rise up through the metal legs of the cot, it softly shakes it and Richie, causing him to jump. “Scare you did I?” Eddie whispers.

“No use fooling you Spaghetti,” Richie chuckles. Eddie crawls back into Richie’s arms.

“Why are you up anyway?”

“Stan and Bill woke me. Did you know that Stan actually listens to me?”

“Noooo.”Eddie’s voice sounds shocked but his eyes say different, it’s almost like Eddie is glad that Stan listens to Richie but at the same time, who would? 

“Yeah, in fact, Bill wants us to talk to Birdman.” Eddie smiles weakly before giving a small yawn and falling asleep.

****

Later that day, when all the Losers are awake, Stan makes his way over to Richie and Eddie, taking the both of them out to the back deck. Stanley immediately starts to stumble over his words, he didn’t plan the way he was going to ask them for help.

“Stan, Stan. Calm down. Just treat it as if it were an actual date.” Richie says trying to calm his best friend down.

“He’s right, from my understanding is that Bill likes you. If you like him then tell him. If it weren’t for you, Richie and I would still be pining.” Eddie says as reassurance. “We would like to return the favour.”

“Oh uh, okay,” Stan replies and turns back inside. “Hey! Billy, let’s go to that cute diner just next door!” The sudden boost of confidence in Stan is enough to scare every loser in the house; the scary stories that Bill used to tell about a psychopathic killer clown no longer had the same effect. A confident Stanley was enough to make everyone panic, nothing could go well with this.

*

Having arrived at the retro diner literally 2 doors down from Bill’s house, Stan sits down at a booth by the front window for clear access for the paparazzi. “Is this a date?” Bill asks. “Fake date?”

“Yeah,” Stan says, slightly regretting agreeing to the fake date. Even though he couldn’t see it, Bill is slightly disappointed too.

The two just continue to talk as if they are just catching up not doing anything malicious towards the media. As Bill locks eyes with Stan’s, he sees an evil sparkle that he has never seen in his friend. It’s as if there is a sudden appearance of an evil-alter-ego that Bill didn’t know he had. It’s enough to have the author shaking. 

Sure Stan joked about being a bit of a prankster but no one believed him because underneath all the eye-rolls and quick-wit comments, he’s a huge softy. Well, that’s what everyone thought. Stan grabs Bill’s hand that’s resting on the table and intertwines their fingers, not caring about the half a dozen people outside. 

It baffles Bill, no author truly got this attention, JK Rowling didn’t, Bill thinks. But it is, now, the 21st century and he is the youngest bestseller of the year now but this still wasn’t normal. Maybe it’s because he lives in a large town close by the ocean. It’s not heavily populated like the cities, nor is it underpopulated like Derry, he’s the only ‘famous’ person living in the town, in a large 90s style home. Maybe that’s why the press is suddenly focused on a horror novelist.

Stan, on the other hand, is watching Bill intensely, focusing on the way his eyebrows furrow together as he squints down at his menu. The words are a little on the small side and not to mention smudges on the laminate, so Stan doesn’t blame him. He decides to then train his focus to Bill’s lips, his perfect fucking lips. Stan often caught himself staring at them multiple times a day back in high school, during outings with the losers at college and during their one and only class together (in their second year of college). 

Even though the date is fake, Stan dreams for the opportunity, he wants - no he needs an opportunity to kiss Bill. He needs to know if what Bev had said many years ago, is true about Bill’s kissing. 

A waitress comes by the table and Stan immediately springs into action, “can we get a bowl of fries and a strawberry and a caramel milkshake?” Bill snaps his vision from the waitress to his best friend in front of him. Stan smirking wickedly 

“Do you trust me?” Stan asks as soon as the waitress leaves. The wicked look in his eyes is becoming more and more evident.

“Y-y-yes,” Bill stutters out, something he hasn’t done since Derry. 

“Scaring you am I, Billy?” Stan whispers in horror. The wicked sparkle in his eyes die out and his face softens as Bill nods slightly. “Sorry I got a bit carried away. I just haven’t felt this alive in my life.”

“What do you mean?”

“I live a boring life, I am an accountant for crying out loud. I live in my office, I barely get to see you guys. I haven’t been on a date in 3 years. And the guy I’ve been crushing on since Sophmore year of high school, I thought he didn’t like me back until recently.”

“So, why are you -” Bill’s face lights up. “No wonder you agreed to this stupid thing.”

Bill’s out of his side of the table in a flash and take Stan’s face in his hands and kisses him. It doesn’t take long for Stan to reciprocate and match the pace. Fast and hungry with passion. In conclusion, the kiss was better than what Bev had told Stan all those years ago. Bill’s lips are like a drug, having Stanley begging for more.

As Bill pulls back, Stan chases, wanting - no, needing - the feel and taste of Bill’s soft plump lips back. “Wow,” is all Stan can muster out.

Those with the cameras out the front, snapping shots of the two but the new couple don’t care all they can think of is each other.

****  
As they return back to Bill’s house, Bill’s phone starts going off. Several tweets, Instagram comments and photos, start to come through. Almost all of them are with regards to Bill and Stan kissing in the diner. Positive ones to say the least.

“Well, my golly gosh, isn’t this just fine and dandy.” Richie Tozier chirps up at the news. 

“Well, congratulations you two,” Ben exclaims seeing as Bill has Stan wrapped around his arm and head laying on his shoulder. “I can only guess that you two are actually together.”

“Yeah well, Richie and Eddie had given me the push I needed,” Stan says and turns to the brunette couple. “Thanks, guys, seriously.”

“Not a problem Staniel, than you as well,” Richie says wrapping an arm around Eddie’s waist.

From there Bill uploads a photo of him and Stan to his Instagram to properly welcome Stan to the lives of his fans. Stan starts smiling as he watches the comments start to roll in, all saying how cute they were or that they are proud of Bill coming out as Bisexual. Stan starts to get randoms following him on his public tweeter account as his Instagram is private but that changes as he comes to the realisation that he has nothing to hide. 

He doesn’t post much but bird pictures or photos of the Losers Club, so he opens his Instagram account. “Tag me in the photo Bill,” Stan whispers into his boyfriend’s ear.

“Are you sure?” Bill asks.

“Yes.”

The back and forth whispering catches the attention of all the losers but it’s Richie that pipes up with saying, “Keep the foreplay for the bedroom!” Bev snorts and starts to laugh and soon Eddie follows while trying to be mad at his boyfriend. But it doesn’t take long for Ben, Mike and even Bill and Stan to join in. 

“My middle wants to bid you goodbye, Bitchard,” Stan says flipping the comedian off.

“Two can play that game.” Richie says, “I heard you two this morning. Everyone I want you to know that Stan the Man actually listens to me and thinks I give great advice!” Stan looks at him horrified, he can’t believe that Richie had eavesdropped on his private conversation with Bill! Eddie is the first and only person to start laughing, nobody to put a finger on it if Eddie was laughing at 1) Richie or 2) Stan listening to Richie’s “poor” advice. 

“You spied on them and didn’t wake me!?” Bev cries. “To think I was about to ask you if you’d like to join me for a smoke!” Bev dangles a cancer stick in front of a practically drooling Richie.

*

Stan steps out into the kitchen needing to get away from the commotion that Richie has caused. “You okay babe?” Stan jumps a few feet at the sound of Bill’s voice.

“Yeah, just Richie,” Stan admits.

“I know. Come with me, I’ll tell the others that you’re not feeling well.” Stan nods, “Hey guys. Stan’s got a headache so we’re going to my room.” Stan follows Bill up the stairs to his room and as soon as the door is shut Bill’s lips are on Stan’s within milliseconds.

Stan’s lips are like a drug that Bill just can’t get enough of. Just as Bill pulls Stan’s shirt off and reaches for Stan’s belt buckle, Stan pulls away. “Bill, as much as I want this, can we just turn on some Netflix and cuddle, maybe make out?”

“Sounds perfect,” Bill replies. “A documentary? Or a comedy?”

“Documentary thanks, baby.” Stan crawls up beside Bill on the bed and lays down on his side resting his head on Bill’s chest and draping an arm across his stomach spread his hand on his waist. “Actually forget Netflix, let’s just stay like this.”

Bill runs his fingers aimlessly through Stan’s brunette curls, his fingers occasionally getting knotted in a few stubborn locks. Stan sighs happily and runs his hand down from Bill’s side to his thigh closest to Stan. “Stan? Can I go Ben Hanscom on you for a split second?”

“If it’s a poem, I don’t want to hear it.” Bill laughs and stops toying around with Stan’s tight brown curls.

“No no. It’s just - Even though I went out with Audra for like 6 months in freshman year of college, I did it because I wanted to get over you. I was head over heels in love with you for all of senior year in high school but I thought you didn’t like me back.”

“Okay, that was more like Richard than Ben.”

“Well, you said I couldn’t say a poem and Ben helped me write it.”

“Don’t.” 

Bill goes back to playing with Stan’s hair which ends up making Stan drift to sleep.


End file.
